Prince Fathom
Prince Fathom was a male animus SeaWing who befriended and mentored Darkstalker, though later, he convinced Darkstalker's mate, Clearsight, to help him betray him. He was the grandson of Albatross and one of the only remaining survivors of the Royal SeaWing Massacre, along with his sister, Queen Pearl. He is only known to only have used his powers once, but he actually used them more than once. Biography Pre-Series Fathom was the grandson of Albatross, and he was an animus . After Albatross went insane, Fathom swore an oath to his sister, the new queen of the SeaWings, Queen Pearl, that he would never use his animus powers. Later he was sent to train a young NightWing animus, named Darkstalker, and the two became friends quickly. Darkstalker made the three enchanted sapphires called dreamvisitors, and gave one to Fathom, and one to his lover, named Clearsight, to link the three, no matter how far apart they were. After some time, as the NightWing animus became more and more powerful, Fathom came to believe that Darkstalker would become evil, lose his mind, and kill everyone, so he broke his oath and enchanted a bracelet to put Darkstalker into an eternal slumber. He convinced Clearsight that Darkstalker would turn evil and become a threat to everyone. In the end she agreed to help him along with the others NightWings to bury the sleeping Darkstalker to protect the tribe. The Nightwings then moved to another island and may have given up their powers to hide from Darkstalker and never allow anything that powerful to ever happen again. ''Moon Rising In Moon Rising, Moon reads a scroll to trying find out about dreamvisitors and finds out about Fathom from the scroll and more about Darkstalker. The scroll mentions Fathom's ties to the Royal SeaWing Massacre, and his enchanted object to put Darkstalker to sleep, but not much else is mentioned. Darkstalker confirms that the enchanted object was a bracelet. ''Darkstalker Fathom and a group of SeaWing dragonets; including his sister, Pearl and a dragonet named Indigo, are waiting on a beach on orders of Queen Lagoon. Indigo teases Fathom consistently, but he ignores her and follows Lagoon's orders to stay still. Finally, she arrives alongside Albatross. The two announce that they are going to be testing to see if any of the dragonets are animus. Albatross gives them some coconuts and tells them to make the coconuts hit him in the head. At first, he tries politely telling the coconut to hit Albatross. When nothing happens, Indigo teases him again and he enchants the coconut to hit Albatross for real. Albatross congratulates him while silently strangling a distant seagull. Trivia *A fathom is a unit used to measure water depth, equal to six feet. *Fathom also means to deeply think. *The current SeaWng royal family is the many-times great-grandchildren of Fathom, though we don't know the point in time in which Fathom, and not Pearl's descendants became the main royal family. *Fathom will appear as the main character of one of the 3 parts of Darkstalker (Legends). Gallery Fathom.png Fathom XT.png Seawing ger.jpg|A German SeaWing Typical SeaWing.jpg|A typical SeaWing Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Tsunami's Family Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Deceased Category:Darkstalker Characters